


By their dregs you shall know them

by herumtreiber



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warriors enjoy a brief respite as the Roman armies encroach upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By their dregs you shall know them

**Author's Note:**

> Spartacus is the property of Starz. I don't make money from this writing.

  
  
  


  
  
lyrics from Bloody buccaneers by Golden Earring, banner by [](http://vanashta.livejournal.com/profile)[**vanashta**](http://vanashta.livejournal.com/)  


  


  
  
"I'm glad the gods favored us at last." Agron hefted his goblet and tilted the stem at Nasir, who was reclining on the opulent low bed by his side.

"It was good of Spartacus to send us out to scout the territory." Nasir sighed in contentment, sipping the wine left by the owner of the villa, a Roman who joined the army and left his property to the mercy of the advancing rebels.

Agron nodded and gobbled down the richly spiced drink. He sighed as he drank the last of the wine, the dregs bitter and heavy on his tongue like the looming Roman armies they would have to face soon.

Nasir glanced at his lover's thick neck, his gaze taking on the broad shoulders which were bare to the cool night breeze. He lifted the bronze goblet and waved it at Agron. "You should leave the last of the wine as libation for the gods."

"Really?" Agron said lazily, extending his hand to pick more grapes from the bowl on the table which stood between the men.

"It's what we do in my land." Nasir reached out for the thick wrist of his lover, his fingers caressing the skin around the bracelet. "We must always appease the gods."

Agron smiled and leaned his bare torso to pick up the jug of wine. Nasir's accent, so different from the haughty Romans, called to his mind strange lands beyond the sea. The German gladiator patted his toned abs in a gesture of contentment at the meal he had devoured: goat cheese, olives, and bread which wasn't stale as usual.

"Funny that you should mention the gods." Agron burped, which coaxed a fond smile out of Nasir's lips. "I had a dream in which one of them appeared to me."

"So, what did he say?" Nasir brushed aside his long, thick locks while Agron's heated stare remained on his pouty lips.

In the solitude of the farm, far away from intruding comrades, the two gladiators had the villa to themselves – except for Agron's little surprise.

The sight of Nasir on the richly furnished bed delighted Agron. He propped himself on his elbow and leaned forward to brush his fingertips against Nasir's chest, glistening with the oil he had lovingly massaged to soothe the aching muscles of his lover after wrestling with him.

Nasir sighed in happiness as he drank the sight of Agron's broad silhouette, glimmering by the light of the sconces. He wiggled his back on the bed, enjoying the softness of the fine Egyptian linen against his skin as he spread his thighs in invitation. He glanced at the richly appointed room, his eyes lingering on the floor which was bedecked with exquisite tiles from Pompeii. Nasir lifted his gaze to the ceiling, offering a silent thanks to the gods that saw fit to move Spartacus to send them to scout the whereabouts of the Roman army which relentlessly sought to entrap the rebels.

It was a lucky break for the pair that the owner had been forced to join the centurions and had to leave this wealth behind, sending his family to the walled town.

"The god told me to let the past alone, to weave new friendships and gain allies." Agron stood up, smirking down at his lover.

Nasir gulped when he noticed the bulge on Agron's tunic, barely contained by his loincloth. It would seem Agron was ready for the love play they hadn't had the time to indulge in, what with the threats of the soldiers under Tiberius.

"And what is the meaning of your words?" Nasir stood up, and stepped towards his hulking companion, reaching out to caress the stubble on his chin.

Instead of answering Nasir, Agron turned to the door and growled, "Come in."

Nasir's eyes widened as Castus strolled into the room. The hat of the imposing pirate contrasted sharply against the pale walls, his dark skin gleaming by the flickering light. Nasir licked his lips at the broad shoulders which tapered into slim hips.

"What is he doing here?" Nasir turned to his lover, fearing a new confrontation between the two. "I thought you two…"

"Hated each other?" Agron smirked craftily. "No longer. Castus here saved my life, and as the god told me in my dream, the past is dead and we must look towards the future."

"Wise words, unlike your usual banter." Nasir playfully shoved Agron's shoulders, hardly believing the two rivals had made up their differences.

"Ouch!" Agron mimed pain, which elicited a rumbling laugh from Castus.

"He does hit very hard, doesn't he?" Castus touched his thick biceps in the place Nasir had hit him in anger, grinning at the young man. "I'm well acquainted with his strong fists."

Nasir shivered at Castus' voice. His words affected him like always. Letting out a sigh, he lifted his hand and his fingertips lingered on Castus' smooth chest as he tilted his chin towards Agron, making sure that the German was not jealous.

Agron and Castus exchanged lewd winks which made Nasir blush.

"I… don't know what to say." Nasir worried his bottom lip, recalling the vivid dream he'd had during Agron's absence. He had been on his knees in front of the tent as Castus took him from behind while he serviced Agron. It had made him so horny that on waking up, he just had to relieve his arousal.

Of course, it had also caused Nasir great unease, his guilt blossoming after the erotic dream, which was surely sent by Dionysius himself to tempt him when he should have been worrying about the other half of his soul.

Castus caressed Nasir's cheek, cupping his smooth chin between calloused fingers and tilting it so he could gaze into the warm brown eyes that had captured his heart long ago.

"Do not worry." Castus cocked his head at the richly embroidered bed. "Let us enjoy this brief respite between battles and honor Eros by indulging in the love the god has seen fit to offer us."

"Well said." Agron nodded, his hand caressing Nasir's flanks.

Nasir felt hot, overwhelmed by lust at the warmth coming from the two hulking warriors by his side. Castus' smooth words and Agron's warm regard made his heart beat madly. Feeling as if he had drunk a jar of the finest wine from Antioch, Nasir's hands slid over the broad chest in front of him while he leaned down to nibble at the dark nipple that awaited his attention. He gasped into Castus' chest when he felt Agron's fingers, slippery with oil, probing the cleft of his ass.

"Do you want his mouth?" Agron said casually, and the lust in his voice made Nasir shudder.

"I've always wanted his lips on me."

Burrowing into Castus' broad shoulder, Nasir closed his eyes as Agron shoved his thighs apart, making short work of unclasping Nasir's belt and lifting his tunic.

Agron's calloused fingers prepared him, prodding his insides with knowing strokes. The first stretch burned like always, but when Agron skillfully rubbed that part inside him, Nasir bucked his hips, trying to ride the fingers impaling him. Castus kissed him roughly, his tongue which tasted of honey-spiced wine entwining with his.

Agron's thumb tugged aside his loincloth, not bothering to unclasp it. The impersonal way they handled him made Nasir feel like he was burning under his skin, and he moaned against Castus' neck.

"Eager one, isn't he?" Castus laughed wickedly, the echoes rumbling on the room as he threaded his fingers on Nasir's luscious locks.

"Just like a young stallion that needs the firm hand of an experienced rider," Agron said nonchalantly, slapping Nasir's buttocks.

Nasir whimpered at that, and Castus gently pressed his palm against his skull, bending him. Agron met him on the way down, his stubble tickling Nasir's cheek as they kissed.

Nasir heard the rustling sound of Castus slipping off his tunic, his nostrils flaring at the musky scent of the pirate's manhood which mixed so well with the myrrh. He leaned forward and mouthed the slick cockhead, eager to taste Castus while he felt Agron spreading his buttocks with his thumbs.

Nasir swallowed the thick shaft, slobber on his chin as he sought to breathe around the supple meat that filled his throat. He groaned into Castus' crotch when Agron pushed his dick inside him.

It had been two days since they had made love, so Agron slid inside him with care. But Nasir wanted to be taken hard and fast so he bucked his hips into Agron, his buttocks slapping against Agron's massive thighs. The German gladiator slid into his lover with a lazy sway of his hips, the movement pushing Nasir forward so his lips touched wiry hair, his throat fluttering around Castus' massive girth. The feeling of Nasir whimpering around him coaxed the pirate to grunt, fucking his hips into the welcoming heat of Nasir's mouth.

They rode him hard from both ends, their groaning echoing in the lonely villa, their bodies glistening with sweat while the breeze from the mountains made the light of the scones tremble.

Agron fucked into him roughly, savoring the sight of Nasir bobbing his head up and down on Castus' shaft.

Agron's fierce possessiveness was tempered by his remembrance of Thor's fiery countenance in the dream. The god hectored him to enjoy the brief day and make peace with his erstwhile rival in this lustful manner.

The harsh pounding he was getting caused Nasir's neglected cock to rub maddeningly against the wet spot on his loincloth, but the friction wasn't enough. His hand sought to relieve the heat in his loins, but Agron roughly slapped it away.

Instead, the German wrapped his slick palm around Nasir's girth as he kept pounding his pliant body, and Nasir whimpered at the move. The vibration affected the pirate, who felt his release near and jerked his hips back and forth, his thick fingers rubbing soothingly the scalp under the dark tresses he had long sought to touch.

The wet suction of Nasir around him was too much for Castus and he came with a groan, sliding out of Nasir so his seed wouldn't choke the young man.

Nasir groaned as he felt Castus' dick pulsing and flooding his throat while Agron's thumb swirled around the crown of his dick; coupled with the thick cock which rubbed that spot inside him was too much for him. Nasir came, his muscles squeezing hard his lover's girth.

The sensation of Nasir's tight body around him proved overwhelming for Agron; he pushed inside the tight heat once, twice, and came as Nasir leaned forward, swallowing once more Castus' glistening dick.

Nasir's knees buckled, and he would have fallen to the hard floor but for the two cocks that speared him from both ends.

He breathed shallowly as warm hands propped him up and guided him to the bed where the rebels and their new lover lay down.

Their skins glimmering with sweat and oil, their toned bodies nudged each other until they were comfortable, unconsciously seeking to maximize their contact. Finally, Nasir fell into an exhausted sleep which was guarded by keen brown and green eyes.

\--

In a place that was not entirely of this world, the cradle of mankind's devising, a stout man gazed down at Earth.

"Well done, daughter." Zeus nodded curtly at the woman by his side. "I have to admit that your fine touch with mortals remains as impeccable as ever."

"That's good to know, Father."

Athena smiled to herself. She might have a bit of trouble explaining her impersonation of Thor within Agron's dream, but she was sure the god of thunder would eventually see her side; after all, Thor was quite used to Loki's tricks.

"It is mete and proper to allow these warriors a nice interlude, given their fate." Zeus shook his majestic head in a sad gesture.

"Will you not change it? You have witnessed the true love that bursts from their chests." Athena's voice was calm and measured, as was the goddess' wont. It was the same tone she had used to cajole the ingenious ideas out of Ulysses' head which had led to the fall of ill-fated Troy.

"It is out of my hands," Zeus said, not unkindly. "The Fates have dictated that at the end, Agron will stand all alone in despair. It is a proper warrior's fate."

Athena sighed while she pictured the hard work ahead of her.

"I must hurry towards Mykonos." Zeus gazed down from Mount Olympus. "There's an offering in my honor. The people want my favor in their fight against Rome." The god shook his head, his brow furrowing in a sorrowful gesture. "It is futile, for I have already decided for the Romans. They are the future, not those dregs of humanity you so kindly favor."

The father of the gods hastened out of Olympus while Athena smirked.

She was sure her father rushed southward because of the handsome young man he wanted to take to his bed.

Of course, Zeus didn't know the goddess had advised the youth to partake of yonder festivities. Athena knew well her father's inclinations and she was not averse to use them against him.

The light of the dawn struck sparks off the bronze greaves around the goddess' slim ankles as Athena left Olympus. She rushed towards warm Thessaly, intent on convincing the Fates to change the destiny of the three mortals that had earned her favor through their gallantry.

Clotho would bend over her warp-weighted loom, grumbling about the precious symmetry of the weft which bound all human lives. Atropos would snap the scissors that cut the thread of men's lives while Lachesis, the one who measured the length of human lives, why, she might prove amenable.

Athena was sure she would convince the Fates to spare the lives of her warriors, for all wisdom in the world was hers to command.

The eyes of the goddess shone with unearthly radiance as she nudged her helmet, peering down from above at the rushing Earth below. Her warriors lay in a small villa in far away Latium. In her mind, Athena pictured the day when the dregs of humanity, as Zeus so disdainfully put it, would command the world.

"Father, your proud Rome will fall one day," Athena said, her words carried by the wind. "Only to rise again in the endless tides of humanity you are scarcely aware of. Generations hence, you will meet the descendants of my warriors."

The breeze brought the wise utterances of the goddess down to the mortal realm, and Nasir's lips curled up in a tiny smile while his hand sought Agron's in his sleep, his thigh burrowing between Castus' legs.

\--


End file.
